Keitaro Levels Up!
by Dark Twilight of the Phoenix Souls
Summary: Keitaro is experimented on and gets cool cyborg parts!Please read and give me feedback! Ch.13 up!ACTUAL Plot Development!
1. Project: Keitaro!

(This is a revised first chapter. So don't be surprised if the writing level goes down in the second one. The revised version of the next few chapters will be up soon! -DT)

Keitaro Levels Up!

By Dark Twilight of the Dark Icon Writers

-Okay, it's a new fic! I know it's been a while since I've had a new story and I wanted it to be about my FAVORITE manga, Love Hina! I really thought that Keitaro was pathetic and invincible so I thought that somebody could use that to their advantage. In this case, an evil corporation bent on taking over the world with nanotechnology. Really, a lot of the story elements I thought of resembled Project Arms, so read it... or be DOOMED!

Note: This is a parallel reality version of when Keitaro goes to America and what happens in Book 11 and onward.

Keitaro had left Hinata House behind just 10 months ago to go on an archaeology trip with his boss of sorts, Seta. He leaned over the balconey and stared out across the ocean at the sunset, its colors painting red, yellow, and purple across the twilight. He leaned his elbows on the railing and placed his hand on his chin.

He sighed, "Wow, I wish Naru was here..."

Seta walked out onto the balconey and clapped Keitaro on the shoulder, "Hey, part-timer. Dinner's almost ready."

Keitaro glanced over at him lazily, looking back at the sunset.

The archaeologist looked out over the water as well, taking out a cigarette and lighting up. He took a drag, "Man, Keitaro... There's nothing that beats these West Coast sunrises, y'know?"

Keitaro sighed, "Yeah..."

"You miss Naru, huh?"

"...Do you miss Haruka?"

"Touché, Keitaro, Touché."

They both looked out dreamily at the receding sun, both obviously fantasizing about their love interests.

_Thousands of miles away, a meeting was being held. A shadowy board room with several men cloacked in shadow is seen._

"...Number 4, this had better be good."

"Of course it is, Mr. Director. I believe I've found a new candidate for our Enhancement project."

The first man sounded indignant, "Oh, really? Well, don't keep us in suspense."

Number 4 clicked a remote and a montage video played, showing Keitaro numerous beatings. "This boy... His name is Keitaro Urashima, age 23, 171 centimeters tall and our best testing indicated he is the closest we can find to an actual Immortal.

Another voice piped up, "Oh? What makes him so special? All our other subjects were supposedly "immortal"! Fat lot of good that did us."

"Number 2, please allow me to finish," he responded curtly. "He is the best candidate we have at the moment. All of us know about our failure three years ago at inserting the Orb of Salminus into one of the test subjects..."

Number 2 interrupted again, "Of course we remember it! That kid drained its power and tried to kill us all! What the hell does that have to do with this!"

The Director intejected this time, "Silence, Number 2!"

Immediately there was a murmur of conversation.

"As of this morning, Project 00-721 has escaped his holding pen and we have been unable to track him. If we do nothing... Well, gentlemen, I hope your wills are up-to-date."

Another voice exclaimed, "Is that a threat, Number 4!"

Number 4's voice grew cold, "Yes, Number 3, it is."

There was a collective grumble for a few seconds until Number 4 posed, "So, gentlemen, shall we put it to a vote? All those in favor need only say 'I'."

There was a long silence until a single 'I' was heard, then the rest followed.

Number 4 clapped his hands together in anticipation, "Excellent. With your permission, Director, I will begin the preparations for extraction at 1000 hours tonight."

_Back in the apartment_

Keitaro was typing away at his laptop waiting for Seta to come back with some takeout. He glanced up at the clock, 'Hmm... almost 10. ...Why does it take Seta three hours to get takeout? I mean, you'd think he'd be hungry too after he burned dinner to a crisp...'

He heard the whirring blades of a helicopter outside but ignored it, trying to finish his blog. 'Hmmm, I think I should skip over that part...'

The doors suddenly burst open and several commandos rushed in, gun trained on our luckless archaeologist-in-training.

He threw up his hands, screaming, "OH MY GOD! ARE YOU THE F.B.I!"

A tranquilizer dart hit him in the neck and he slumped over onto the computer desk. A commando picked him up firefighter-style and carried him outside. "Target extracted," he reported into his radio.

Seta opened the door with a grin on his face that quickly faded, "Hey, Keitaro! I've got... the... WHAT THE HELL!"

Another dart hit him in the chest and he fell onto the floor, dumping the food on the floor.

The commandos filed out of the apartment and Seta tried to crawl after them, cursing and grunting.

He made it out to the balconey as the helicopter was flying away, and with his fading vision he made out the letters 'GAVI' with a circle around it and passed out whispering, "Damn it..."


	2. Seta to the Rescue!

Keitaro Levels Up!

Chapter 2: Seta To The Rescue!

Four weeks later

Seta had been sitting in front of his laptop for days searching for the symbol he had seen on the helicopter that had taked Keitaro. "Dammit, Keitaro, where are you?" His assistant, Leslie had been coming by with research and food. The research he ignored, the food he didn't. He was perpetually typing and clicking, getting that much closer to finding him. Leslie came into the apartment with some takeout. She was in her mid 20's with a thin build and long blonde hair. Oh, and did I mention a stubborness complex? "Hey Seta, found anything yet?" she asked as she kicked the door closed with her foot.  
"No," he said and just kept on typing.  
"Geez, are you gonna stop? It's been four weeks, you need to face it Seta, he's gone," Leslie said with some sadness at the end of her sentence. "I mean, he's my friend too and I'm gonna miss him just as much as you," she said as she motioned to put her hand on his shoulder.  
Then something happened. Seta's computer lit up with colors and schematics and long trails of code scrolling down the screen and it suddenly stopped. A voice said, "Welcome to the Gavicorp main-frame, please enter your security passcode"  
Leslie looked over at Seta. "Um, Seta, what are doing? And how many laws are we breaking here?" She said wondering if he was even listening.  
Asterisks lit up and Seta was immediately in the mainframe looking through blueprints and readouts searching for Keitaro's name. He sent out a search program and came across a file in the results called "Project Bodyguard". He clicked on it and scrolled past diagrams and diagrams of machines and technologies he never even thought were possible. Seta was already quite disturbed from what he was reading... and also because he hadn't gone to the bathroom in three days. But what disturbed him the most was what he found now. It was a complete life history of... Keitaro. Every single detail about his life condensed into a single document. Now what Seta found at the bottom was a cut-away picture of Keitaro's insides, but his organs weren't organs. They were mechanical objects he could never possibly describe. The only thing left even remotely untouched was his brain, but not even that was intact.  
"Leslie, get my van ready."

Gavicorp Labs- Nanotech Division

A man with a shadowed face stood behind a window looking down at the surgery taking place. "You know I still believe this is the right decision, Number 3," he said to another sitting in a chair beside him drinking a cup of tea.  
"To tell you the Number 4, I'd have rather had a giant burrito rule the world than let you continue this project," he said simply and went back to his tea.  
"Well, I don't think that's a vote of confidence," Number 4 said in a slightly annoyed tone.

Back at Seta's apartment

"Okay, I've switched you with the janitor who works this shift," Leslie said into her headset, "I've changed everything, even the retinal scans"  
"You're a doll, keep me posted," Seta said into his headset as he drove up to the building and put on his janitor's outfit and went inside.  
He went up to the front desk and showed the receptionist his badge. She ran the bar code through a scanner and took his fingerprints.  
Sweat started to gather on his forehead. "What kind of stuff is goin' on that even the janitor has to fingerprints and retinal scans?" he thought to himself.  
"Okay. You're clear. Your keys are on the rack," the receptionist said pointing backwards with her pen.  
Seta grabbed the keys and got to work. He didn't dare try to call Leslie, the place had to be monitoring every transmission in and out. So he might as well search the labs. He went around six of them, but he had to clean them all to make sure no one noticed his snooping. So after the huge disturbance of finding a very large pair of underwear clogging a toilet, he came upon a giant operating room with none other than everyone's favorite pathetic loser, Keitaro!  
Two men were leaving as Seta came in but made no move to look back as they walked out.  
Seta got to work. He immediately opened up the computer access terminal nearby and downloaded all of the files on Keitaro. He now wondered how the hell he was going to get Keitaro out of here.

Back in the van  
"Where the hell is he?" Leslie thought as she went through the Gavicorp mainframe, looking for anything that could help figure out what happened to Keitaro. The door of the van flew open as Seta put a large trash bag on the floor. "I hope you haven't been waiting long," he said a bit sarcastically.  
"Funny guy," she said as she started the van and drove out of the parking lot. The van had gotten out onto the road and was on its way to getting to an airport and taking Keitaro home. A large explosion rips into the ground next to the van, causing it to swerve wildly. In the van, Seta was getting his chain gun at the ready to rip through anything that moved. Unfortunately, Seta couldn't lift it out of the case.  
A rocket screamed through the air, heading straight at the van!

End Chapter 2

I loooove evil cliffhangers! They you poor readers at my will! Now you have to wait until I make the next chapter! Now drool, I say! DROOL!


	3. Keitaro's Back!

Chapter 3: Keitaro's Back! 

Disclaimer of DOOM: I don't own Love Hina, I don't really want to, but I would like to have Neon Genesis Evangelion... that would be nice...

Anyways... When we last left Seta, he had just rescued Keitaro and was trying to escape the Gavicorp security system. A missile was flying at the van until...

* * *

Seta struggled to try and find something to stop their fate of being blown up by a missile in the desert. Suddenly, from inside the large trash bag was a whirring noise and a sword sliced the bag open!  
Seta fell back in suprise as Keitaro crawled out. "K-Keitaro! Are you okay?!" he yelled to him, but Keitaro didn't respond. Seta stood up and looked at him. Keitaro had definitely become more muscular and, oh yeah, there was a freakin' sword comin' out of his hand! "Um, Keitaro? There's something in youAAAAAGGGHHHH"  
Keitaro flew out of the van with some sort of rocket feet (like in Astro Boy!), he flew towards the missile and... punched it. Keitaro looked down at his knuckles and screamed... then the missile exploded, sending Keitaro flying back into the van in a burnt heap.  
Seta merely sweatdropped and thought, "They must not have done very much to his personality." 

Later, Back at Seta's apartment

"So, Keitaro, do you remember anything that's happened to you in the last six months?" Seta asked him as he put down the tray with glasses of tea on them. He handed Keitaro his as he started to speak.  
"Well, I think I have most of my memories. I remember everything up until that night. I was taken up into the helicopter and someone tied me up and put a bag over my head. Everything gets fuzzy after that. All I sort of remember is waking up and seeing a light, like the ones in operating rooms. Then, I blacked out and woke up all burned and lying on the floor of your van," he said and took a sip of his tea.  
Seta looked at him and said, "So you don't remember having rocket feet or sword arms or being some kind of bionic weapon, do you?  
Keitaro's tea was now all over Seta.  
"Guess not"  
"I was turned into some kind of freaky cyborg thing!" Keitaro screamed at the top of his lungs, "What will mw parents think?!"  
"Who cares what they think, think about what Naru will do!" Seta said a bit surprised at Keitaro's outburst.  
"..." Keitaro looked at Seta, "Who's Naru"  
Seta gasped... very overdramatically and it looked pretty stupid.  
"What? What's wrong?" Keitaro asked him.  
"Y-Y-You don't remember Naru?!"  
"Uh... no"  
"Kitsune?"  
"You mean a fox?"  
"Shinobu?"  
"What the?"  
"Motoko?"  
"No, doesn't ring a bell."  
"Su?"  
"Is that an Indian tribe from the Northwest United States?"  
"Mutsumi?"  
"Huh?"  
"Haruka?"  
"Of course I remember my own aunt!"  
"Then you remember Hinata House?  
"I remember Grandma owning some place named that."  
"Well, you're landlord there."  
"I'M WHAT?"

Excuse my spacing as this word processor does not obey my every command. Sorry it's kind of short, but I've had no time lately because of the Decemberween (Christmas) festivities.


	4. Naru, Who Are You?

Chapter 4: "Naru, Who Are You?"

Previously we found that Keitaro had lost all of his memories of the girls back at Hinata House. You can only guess how this will affect his relationship with Naru (because I already know. hee hee)! And what about the other girls? Will they take this as a chance to steal Keitaro for themselves?

Stay tuned for partial excitement!

Note: If anybody wants to review and suggest a pairing, I'll take and use the result that is the Popular Vote! Just no Keitaro/Shinobu, it's not that I'm a Keitaro/Shinobu hater, I just have a secret plan in the works. (Again, hee hee)

Right now I would like to address the people who reviewed (because only two people reviewed the last chapter!)

Dimitri Plabato- Hey man, you're right Word Pad sucks! It's all I have because my Microsoft Word is all locked up.  
Faith of the Forsaken- Hey Jen! I hope I annoyed you immensely by changing my penname (DON'T HURT ME)  
Artful- I appreciate your big worded review. And your use of "wacky" in a fragment.  
Innortal- Dude, what's wrong with your name? Isn't it supposed to be "Immortal". Whatever. Tanks fo' readin!  
tainted gump- um, I'm not even gonna ask.  
Dante Eegret- ooh, cool name, dude, ever hear of lower case letters? yeah, we had a few drinks and she said some nice things about you.  
Mantis Man- Hey, Insect Man! WHAAAAT are you doing? Yeah, sorry, implusive stupidity. I am in quite a lot of thankfulness of your, um, oh crap, I can't think of the word... support! Yes, support and like of my story. It make me feel like fuzzy bear slippers!

On wit' da story!

"Hey, Keitaro! You packed yet?" Seta called out to Keitaro from the door, "We're gonna be late"  
"I'm coming! Just hold on... ow... be right there... ow!" Keitaro yelled scrambling out of the apartment into the van.

Later, on the way to LAX

"Hold on, Keitaro! I feel like we're gonna have to outrun some cops to get on the freeway!" Seta screamed as he gunned the motor and sped off to the airport... with Keitaro screaming the whole way.  
Just as suspected, the entire Los Angeles high speed chase squad was chasing after Seta's van at about 140mph. "How the hell are we supposed to outrun that!" Keitaro screamed, "I told you to pay those parking tickets!"  
"I'm an archaeologist, not a millionaire! Besides, why don't you use your leg rockets and FLY the van out of here!"  
"Just one problem, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FREAKIN' USE 'EM!"  
"Not a problem," Seta said as he gripped the wheel. He veered through a construction barrier and drove through weaving in between the construction workers and debris. Suddenly, the van was out on the runway... driving straight at a plane that was barreling RIGHT TOWARDS THEM!  
"Um, Seta? WE'RE ABOUT TO CRASH INTO A PLANE!" Keitaro screamed as the van abruptly turned and threw him out of the van and onto the ground with his bags way too conveniently placed beside him.  
Seta's teeth sparkled in his signature way and he looked at Keitaro and said, "Well, Keitaro you'd better get on that plane! Naru's probably worried sick. I gotta go dig more stuff up. BYE!"  
Then, Keitaro was completely alone with Seta speeding down the runway like a maniac... as usual.  
"Yeah, that girl in the print club book... I wonder who she is?" he wondered as he picked up his stuff and started walking to the airport.

Kobe International Airport

Keitaro arrived all right, got a rental car all right, got into Tokyo all right, but when he got to Kanagawa... everything went wrong...

"So... this is Hinata House?" Keitaro said as he walked up the steps. At that moment, his life would never be the same... and the steps exploded.  
Or, rather, the steps exploded because of the giant energy ball thrown from the air above Keitaro from the very menacing enemy guy who I have decided to put into the story as a cohesive plot element. To summarize, baaaad stuff's happenin.  
"What the hell was that!" Keitaro yelled as he tried to rub the scorch marks from his face and picked himself out of the rubble.  
There was someone floating in the air above him in a large black robe. Obviously, this was not a very friendly enemy.  
"Keitaro Urashima, you will give me the Stone of Shamar, or I will take it from you!" the figure boomed down at him.  
"BOULDER CUTTING STRIKE!" yelled a voice as the figure was blasted with a wave of ki, forcing it into the ground. A woman with tied-back black and wearing a kendo uniform asked him, "Urashima! Are you all right"  
"Um, how do you know my name?" was all Keitaro could say and passed out, because of the incredible shock of almost dying, among other things.

"Sempai? Sempai, are you all right?" said a girl's voice as he slowly rejoined, and painfully, mind you, the world.  
"Ugh, Wh-Where am I"  
"Sempai, you're back at Hinata House. I missed you so much!" said the same voice as he leaned forward. He looked around. It was a very large room that he was sitting in. His vision was still blurry but he could make out five girls sitting next to his futon. The one closest to him had black hair to her shoulders, the ones in the back were the girl with sword, some girl with glasses, and fox-eyed woman who was looking at him strangely. There was another girl with a tan who just kept smiling.  
"Um... hello everyone, my name is Keitaro Urashima and I think I'm your landlord," he said as he got up and bowed to them.  
They looked at him like he had offered them a plutonium rod as a gift.  
The fox-eyed woman walked up to him and put her hand on his head, "Hey, Keitaro, you feelin' all right? Maybe I should get you back in bed... my bed, that is..."  
Keitaro's eyes bugged out of his head as blood gushed out of his nose.  
Naru, as always, got into a rage, and, also as always, sent him into orbit with his signature, "UWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
Haruka came in with her usual cigarette and laid back attitude, "So, Keitaro finally came back did he"  
Keitaro came back down in a flurry of leaves with... rocket feet?  
Again, weird looks all around. Apparently, the plutonium rod I was talking about earlier has grown 117 legs and started doing the Can-can.  
"Hey! What's the hell is wrong with you? You could've killed me! I just got here! I don't even know you!" Keitaro screamed at the four-eyed brown-haired girl.  
She seemed like Keitaro had hit her as hard as he could. Tears welled up in her eyes as she ran back into Hinata House.  
"What's with her?" he said as he saw the other girls come up behind him. Kendo girl with a very sharp-looking sword. The fox-slut with a way too big liquor bottle, the foriegn girl with the tan held a gun that was too big too exist, and the cute one with a very heavy frying pan.  
"Oh, god," he said simply as he ran for his life.  
"SOOOMEBOOODY HELP ME!" he screamed as he ran down the steps, racing to save his life. (think the big panel in the first volume, you know, the one where they try to kill him... the first time)

End Chapter Four Hey, guys! Sorry I took so long. School, other stories in the works... you know the drill... wait up for the next chapter. Chapter 5: Keitaro, Remember Me!


	5. Remember Me Keitaro!

Keitaro Levels Up!

Chapter 5: Remember Me, Keitaro!

Previously, we found Keitaro returning to Hinata to a masked vigilante ready to kill him and was, totally, utterly, and figuratively, beaten the living crap out of by Motoko Aoyama. Unfortunately for the fragile Keitaro, he passed out. Awoken by Shinobu... things got really funny... Another words, explosions, face-kicks, rocket feet, yada, yada, yada, you probably read the last chapter already. Now we find Keitaro trying to figure what just happened...

A bush slowly scittered up the stairs leading up to Hinata House. "Okay, Keitaro... nice and easy..." thought the pathetic co-protagonist in this story. (yes! i said CO-protagonist XP) The bush slowly creeped into the hallway and through the living room. "Phew, at least no one's here" he sighed out as he heard a door open and the sound of steam and voices. Keitaro panicked, "Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, what the hell do I do!"

The first one to come in was Kitsune. And, of course, since it was a girl's dorm, they all thought clothing was uneccessary since no one was around to ogle them.

Motoko was the first to spot the "bush". "Um... was that bush always there? Su! DID YOU TURN SHINOBU INTO A BUSH AGAIN!" she screamed as Su made a cute face.

Keitaro slipped out of the bush while they all looked at Su and were questioning her sanity... again... Crawling very quietly up the stairs he heard sobbing. He stopped at Room 304. The sobbing seemed to be coming from in here. "Uh... Miss? Are yo alright in there?" he said as he tapped softly on the doorframe.

The girl opened the door and Keitaro just stood there for a few seconds waiting for her to say something. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was a mess. The inside of her room was littered with pictures of himself. "Kei-Keitaro? Is that you?" she said slowly, holding back sobs.

Keitaro felt confusion seeping farther and farther into the crevice between the halves of his brain. "Uh... yeah... I think so..." he said with one of his adorable/cute smiles.

Tears welled up in Naru's eyes. She grabbed onto him and held him close. She began sobbing again and choked out the words, "I missed you so much!"

Keitaro... dude, you have no idea how weirded out he felt... It's pretty funny, though... ahem Anyway, Keitaro just did the first thing that came into his head and put his arms around her. Too bad Motoko came up the stairs at that precise moment that he put his arms around her.

"Naru! We figured out Shinobu's not a b- URASHIMA!" she said going from sort of annoyed to raving mad. Unsheathing her sword, she pushed Naru out of the way and went for the poor, poor man (He's so abused... kinda reminds me of how it is with my girlfriend T.T).

Keitaro didn't even move. His head turned and his eyes rolled into his head so all you could see was the whites of his eyes. He ducked down and did a sweeping kick and, as Motoko's leg flew into the air, flung her body to the floor. He came up and his fist flew down towards her and stopped right in front of her windpipe. His eyes changed back to normal. "Oh my god! Motoko... are you all right?"

Motoko sat up slowly. "Wow... Urashima-sempai... I'm so sorry... about everything..." she said as tears welled up in her eyes. She jumped up suddenly and ran out of the room.

Keitaro held out his hand in front of himself. "Motoko..." he said with a sad tone in his voice.

Naru just sat there puzzled. "Wow... I've thought he'd finally crack someday... but this is crazy..." she said as Keitaro turned around and faced her. She curled up slightly, not sure of what he'd do.

Keitaro looked at the floor. "I'm sorry, miss, that you had to see that..." he said slowly as he quickly turned and walked out.

She started crying again. "He doesn't really remember me at all..." she choked out.

Kitsune was the only one who hadn't realized what had happened to Keitaroand she didn't know what would happen so she went ahead and gave him a "special" welcome...

"Hey, Kei-baby..." she said to him as he walked down the stairs.

Keitaro turned as he saw a girl in only a towel winking at him "suspiciously". (This is gonna be great! XD) "Um... hi?" was all he could get out of his mouth.

"Heh... I thought I'd get a better greeting than that..." she said as she walked over and grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him over towards her and smirked.

Keitaro did something he never did before. He didn't pass out, he didn't have blood explode from his nose, he ran... He turned, put his tail between his legs... and ran... like hell had been unleashed and he was the only living human left.

Just as he made his harrowing escape, a van pulled up. Out came Seta and another man. The man looked about nineteen with glasses, spiky blonde hair, and had a laptop under his arm with wires and cables in his hands.

"So... this is were he is?" the blone man asked Seta.

"Of course it is, Josh... What did you think? That this place makes good breakfast sandwiches?" Seta said with an air of sarcasm as he took a drag on his cigarette. Just then, Keitaro bolted past them. They didn't see his face but Josh yelled out, "Watch it, you maniac! You could have hurt somebody!"

Seta didn't even seemed fazed, in fact, he seemed to be in another dimension, comtemplating his task. "So... you ready?" he looked over to Josh and asked.

"You bet." he simply said with a smirk and started walking up the stairs.

Keitaro was still running... for how long no one knows...

Sorry it's a bit short guys... Easter was a killer and Spring Break made me lazier than usual... Well... Stay tuned for the next one! Chapter 6: Keitaro Times 2!


	6. Keitaro Times 2 kind of!

Keitaro Levels Up!

Chapter 6: Keitaro Times 2!

Okay, for those who don't know. Here's a quick Japanese honorifics lesson, okay? I'll be using them more and more in my story, more than likely. This will be a comprehensive list that you guys can refer to.

san: A formal kind of thing that means sort of like Mr./Mrs.

kun: Normally used for little boys and men you have affection for, less polite than -san

chan: Normally used for little girls and women you have affection for, also less polite then -san

sama: Very formal, means Lord/Lady

dono: ancient term that means along the lines of "one superior to me"

sempai: means "My senior" or "one who is more knowledgeable than me"

There might be more that I think of, but when I do I'll let you guys know, okay?

A/N: I'm guessing by now you guys have noticed that Kanako isn't in the picture yet. But, Kanako fans, she WILL be appearing soon. Remeber this is a PR story. I might thank people who reviewed right now... BUT NOBODY REVIEWED! T.T Come on, people... I'm getting desperate here... I mean, it takes a button click and some typing... that's all I'm askin' for here!

A/N 2: I'm soooo sorry about the long update time you guys! I've been hammered with huge reports in the last part of school and I finally got out for summer. Yay! I'll be trying to get up another story sometime soon so watch out for that... other than that, ENJOY THE LENGTHY-NESS!

And now, where we left off...

Josh and Seta slowly ascended the stairs to Hinata House. The pair said nothing as they walked and only somber looks were on their faces. They walked into the living room and started setting up equipment.

Naru walked down the stairs and saw them. "Seta-sempai? Um... who's this?" she said hesitantly when she saw Josh.

Seta looked up at and gave her one of his dumb grins. "Oh, hi Naru-chan. This is my friend... er... **associate**, Josh."

Josh didn't even look up as he continued working with his laptop, setting everything in place.

Seta looked at him and sighed, "Naru-chan, You wouldn't happen to know where Keitaro is, would you?

Naru looked at him with chagrin. "Well, Seta-sempai, I'm not really sure where he is... Something made him upset and he just left..." She looked down at the floor and finished walking down the stairs.

Seta paused for a few seconds before he spoke. "Well then... Who's up for forming search parties?" he said with a triumphant pose. Then, he realized no one was in the room. He sweatdropped and went to make himself a sandwich... for reasons only Seta can understand.

What he didn't realize is that the girls (and Josh was dragged along too) had already formed a search party and were combing Hinata during the time Seta was enjoying his sandwich, his tuna on rye sandwich, pondering where the girls could have gone.

Somewhere in Hinata

Motoko hit the wall with her fist, "Gah! Where is that Urashima!" She slid down onto the wall from exhaustion. The girls had decided to split up into teams of two: Naru and Su, Shinobu and Haruka, Motoko and Kitsune. Motoko WOULD have had some help finding Keitaro... except Kitsune spotted a hot guy going into a bar. Sweat dripped down Motoko's face from exertion as she wondered how the others were doing.

Somewhere ELSE in Hinata

Shinobu walked out of another shop on the busy Hinata street with another dead end. She walked over to Haruka with tears in her eyes, "Haruka-san... I'm scared... Sempai's been missing so long," she sobbed into Haruka's shoulder.

Haruka patted her on the shoulder, not really sure how to comfort her, "Uh... There, there, Shinobu... I'm sure he's okay..."

Oh, look, ANOTHER location in Hinata!

Naru climbed down from the telephone pole she was looking from. "Found that idiot yet?" she said over to Su who was working with her Keitaro radar.

She looked confused and said, "I think my signal's being jammed, Naru-yan..."

"Jammed? By who?" Naru wondered out loud.

Su's confusion quickly went to shock when she checked the readout on the radar agaia, "It... It's Keitaro!"

Naru's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "Keitaro's jamming the signal himself! Wait... If he's jamming the signal, Why can't you find him!"

Su looked at her and shrugged.

Naru smacked her forehead. "Okay, Su... Why don't we just try to figure out where he's jamming our signal from? We probably could find him then," she said as Su jumped up and started running. "Where the hell are you going!" she screamed as she tried to follow the foriegn girl.

Su ran out towards the street and turned sharply and charged down the sidewalk, Naru wildly trying to follow her. Su's hair blew in her face as she ran up to a beef bowl restaurant and skidded to a stop. Naru, not paying attention, slammed into her.

Su jumped up and started running again into the beef bowl where Keitaro was sitting, just about to enjoy his double-packed beef bowl.

"KWEITAROOOOOOO!" Su screamed as she glomped his head... as everyone else in the restaurant started shifting slowly away from his general area.

Keitaro's head snapped and his body flew to the floor. Su hugged his head and wouldn't let go, We were sooooo worried, Kweitaro! My radar almost broke but we found you and Naru-yan misses you and wants you to come back so she can put some lovin' on you for being bad!"

Keitaro's nose bleed started seeping out onto his shirt and shivers passed through his body as Su started moving around saying things in her native tongue and... bumping "things" in to his face...

Naru eyes burned with jealousy... I mean, anger! "Okay! That's it! We're going home NOW!" she screamed as she dragged the both of them out of the beef bowl and sped along the road back to Hinata House.

She dragged him up the stair, still fuming, and, of course, didn't pay attention to Su's strange noises and Keitaro's head bouncing off the stairs. She walked up to the top and dragged them inside, seeing that Su had been making out with Keitaro while he was passed out (of course, from blood loss)

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! HANDS OFF THE MAN-MEAT, SU!" she yelled knocking Su off and taking him to her room. She laid him down on the floor and sat down next to him. Her face softened as she gazed at the face of the man she loved who had been gone so long... until she realized what could happen if he woke up and saw her staring at him like this.

She blushed beet red and ran off to tell Seta and his "associate" that they had found Keitaro.

Keitaro sat up and rubbed his head. "Wow... What a nightmare..." he said as he laid back on the floor. He sighed and tried to make sense of what had happened. He thought back to being sent out of the house... through the roof. Then he remembered being hungry and stopping at a beef bowl... then everything became black all of a sudden... and smelled like bananas. He wondered what could have possibly been on top of him and smelled like bananas...

Weeeeell... That's it for this chapter guys... Don't blame me if it isn't what you hoped for.. but I reeeeeeeeeeeally wanted to get out something for you guys! ..and if yous don' like it... bow, bow Crouch of the Wild Tiger! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! (watch and/or read Ranma 1/2 to figure out what I'm talking about)


	7. Keitaro Times 2 for real!

Keitaro Levels Up!

Chapter 7: Second Attack! **Watch out Keitaro!**

-Author's note before I start this chapter: Hello, Fayte of **Dysfunction**! If anybody wants to, check out his review and then goes to his profile and then find SOME way to yell at him. NOT BIG ON WRITING STORIES! You say I suck yet you can't write something better to show you actually have some talent to judge my work objectively. In other words, you're an asshole... and I hope you get a bad papercut... Yeah... papercut... Phew... Sorry about that rant there. Had to get it off my chest. Aaaaaanyway... New Chapter!

* * *

Keitaro made his way down the stairs into the living room where everyone was waiting for him. He calmly sat down on the couch and said nothing.

Naru was the first to speak, "Um... Keitaro? Are you okay?"

He looked at her and said in a near monotone, "Why of course I am. Why do you ask?"

Kitsune slid over next to him and slid her hand up his leg quite provacatively, "C'mon, Keitaro, are you sure nothing's the matter?" and to make matters worse, she added in a wink.

His stayed placid and calm. "Kitsune-san... Do you enjoy this display of horniness?"

She sat back, her eyes wide, completely and utterly shocked.

He looked to Josh, "Who are you?"

Josh's glasses glinted in what would soon become a trademark way and shot back, "The question is... Who are **you**?"

He didn't even blink, "That is quite simple. I am unit 75411-D."

Josh smirked knowingly and announced, "Everyone, meet Gavicorp's new prototype new-age cyborg being, Keitaro."

Su jumped in, "You mean somebody turned Kei-chan into a robot BEFORE me!"

Josh nodded, pulling out his laptop and a few cables. He walked over to Keitaro and hooked in a cable underneath a panel in the base of Keitaro's skull. "As far as I can tell, every time Keitaro is knocked out, he will revert back to the other personality in his mind. The problem is that this Keitaro holds all of his memories and the other one has his kind and mostly perverted personality," he explained.

Shinobu then spoke up, "I'm c-confused... What's going to happen to sempai?"

Josh sighed and unplugged the cable in "Keitaro's" head and sat back in his original seat. "I have no idea. Perhaps I could write some kind of program to reintegrate their personalities but I just don't know right now... For the time being, you girls will just have to live with him like this," he said with a hint of guilt.

Keitaro stood up suddenly. All of the girls jumped and Naru instinctively ran to him. "What is it!" she questioned, panicking a little.

He slowly went outside, a bit mechanically. After stopping suddenly on the steps he blasted off into the sky, ready to meet his unknown challenger.

Waiting for him was the unknown challenger that had nearly destroyed him before. He floated there, covered by his long black robe, waiting to unleash as much power as he could against him.

Keitaro floated up to his enemy's level and waited placidly.

The aggresor became impatient. "Have you decided to surrender yet!"

"No."

"You are... different."

"That is false."

"Fine then. But no matter what happens... only one of us will leave here alive."

"That does not matter to me."

He growled at Keitaro and ripped off his robe. Long white hair flew out and draped itself across his face. His clothes seemed simple in their dark tones, but they bulged with unseen armor. He suddenly charged in towards Keitaro.

Keitaro moved over slightly, making him fly past. Keitaro flipped around and pulled back his fist and readied himself for the next attack.

The attacker twisted around and held out his hands and fired a massive energy ball right for Keitaro.

With his fist Keitaro flew down and punched the energy ball out into space. He then flew at his opponent with a loud battle cry and aimed his other fist.

He bent down and let the fist go over him and slammed his fist into Keitaro's stomach, then flew up and hammer-struck him to the ground.

He smirked at Keitaro's apparent weakness... until he saw a fist in his face. He flew backwards and crashed into the woods behind Hinata House. Keitaro climbed up the steps, bleeding slightly and panting heavily. Collapsing on the steps he managed to whisper, "Motoko... Go... go find him..."

Motoko nodded solemnly and unsheathed her katana. Running quickly around the house and through the trees, she stopped at a clearing where a large portion of the trees seemed to have been ripped away. She put a hand to her mouth, seeing the destruction and thinking, "Nothing human could have done this..."

She shook away her beads of sweat and walked out into the center of the destruction. She had seen before that the one attacking Keitaro had snow white hair, but the only one she could see had raven black hair. Yet... he was wearing the exact same armor...

Walking back while carrying him over her shoulder he began to stir.

"Ergh... Oh man... Where am I?" he gasped out.

Motoko said nothing and kept walking.

He paused for a moment and finally said softly, "I transformed again, didn't I?"

She stiffly nodded.

He sighed. "You can put me down now, you know..." he said with a small groan.

She let him down so he could stand and he began walking next to her. They walked in silence, Motoko keeping a ready hand on the handle of her sword.

He broke the silence again, "...What did I do? Did I kill anyone?"

She shook her head, refusing to speak to him.

"That's good," he sighed out, "I have no control over my other self so I can only hope I don't hurt anyone..."

She finally spoke, "H... How did you become this way?"

He shrugged, his eyes moving to the ground. "One night I fell asleep, and when I woke up I was like this," he explained with a distant tone.

"That's horrible," she told him, "Becoming forced into something like that."

"Yeah," he agreed with a sigh.

"Er... can you use your powers like how you are now?" she tenatively asked.

He smiled and her, "Of course. Would you like me to fly us out of here?"

She nodded with a very slight blush.

He closed his eyes and a pair of wings slid slowly out of his back, dripping a little blood. He smiled at her and took her by the waist and flew upwards and out of the canopy of trees.

Motoko blushed again and stared out in wonder at the trees passing so quickly and so far below her.

He set her down quickly on the top step. He then stepped back and waved goodbye, "I should be going now..."

"Um... are you sure that's wise?" she said with another slight blush, "There's someone who could help you here..."

He smiled at her and simply said, "I'll be okay," and flew off into the afternoon sky.

Motoko again blushed and went inside.

* * *

Woo! YAY EXPOSITION! Yeah, sorry about never getting around to explaining this for so long. But hey, it got you guys thinking, didn't it? Didn't it? Eh... whatever. Stay tuned for the next! 


	8. Keitaro and the Newly Named Takeshi

Keitaro Levels Up!

Chapter 8:

Okay, this I can't let go...

Dear BrianDarksoul,

Sup? I'll start off with one simple statement... I HAVEN'T EVEN DECIDED THE &#$ING PAIRINGS YET! I'll decide if I get enough votes which people haven't been doing. Number 2, this has not nor will ever be a Naru ego-stroker. If you had read the manga you would know that Naru may not be the ideal girlfriend but is a mostly good person who may overreact a lot but also genuinely loves Keitaro. Also, you would see and know that in the MANGA, the girls all gave up their chances to be with Keitaro (look in the 9th volume) because they knew Naru and Keitaro loved each other. But, I don't blame you. On the surface, Naru is a supreme bitch. But... (this is a very large but) no one seems to want to wail on Motoko for abusing him as well. And what about Kitsune's teasing? I also remember instances where Shinobu beaned Keitaro in the head with a frying pan! And what about SU! The number of times he was blown up and/or nearly killed is in the triple digits! This you would know if you read the manga. Oh, and by the way, try watching what you type. Seriously... I've only seen that kind of crappy typing on AIM. Chjacter? Eesh.

P.S. Anybody who likes my writing can actually go and flame BrianDarkSoul's stuff Don't forget to mention that someone who writes porn doesn't write at all.

* * *

(Oh, and by the way, can anybody give me some info on The Dark Icon Writers? I have reviews from some of them. Oh, GYRAX, if you can read this, I'm a fan. Same goes for Dimitri.)

* * *

Keitaro finally began settling back into his normal life... or as normal as it could get. Su was still using Mecha-Tama designs on him, Kitsune was as flirtacious as ever, Motoko still wouldn't talk to him as usual, but Naru... Naru had seemed distant after she found out about his "condition".

He leaned on the railing that overlooked the steps leading up to Hinata House. Deep in thought he thought back to how different his life was when his other self piped up. "_You are extremely sentimental, you know."_

"Hey! Is it bad for a guy to reflect?"

"_...You're acting like a woman._"

"...Shut up!"

"_Oh, please, Keitaro. I can read your every thought. You think that I'll ruin your chances of getting Naru._"

"No... no... I mean, of course not! Naru's just... She's having a hard time dealing with me."

"_Don't make me laugh. There are plenty of better women out there, Keitaro. Why waste your time with this one?_"

"Because... because... I don't know."

"_Heh._"

"...Just go away for a while, okay? I need to think."

"_As you wish._"

"Hey, Kei-baby. Whatcha doin'?" Kitsune asked while slipping her arms around his waist.

Keitaro just stood there, his eyes watching the curves of the grain in the railing. "Just thinking..." he trailed off.

She squeezed him, not letting go and hoping he'd do something funny. "Worried about Naru, huh?" she questioned.

He facefaulted, "Am I that transparent?"

She giggled an let go of him, "Yes. And quit with the depression, hon. A cutie like you has nothing to worry about!"

His glasses fogged up and his cheeks burned. She tapped him on the nose, "Now that's the Keitaro I know," she said, beaming.

He smiled at her but quickly lost it as he heard the tromping of footsteps and a far off "KWEITAAAAAAROOOOOOO!"

He began shivering and turned around to meet his fate head-on. In a split second, all he could see was white and smell only cotton and could only think, "OHHHHHHHHH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" before he passed out from blood loss.

Su wondered why he was on the floor while she straddled his head and asked Kitsune, "Why's Kei-chan bleeding?"

She facefaulted and told her, "Kei-chan's a bit overwhelmed right now."

Su just sat there straddling his face as a muffled voice said, "Fan't breaf."

"Huh?" Su said, oblivious.

She looked down as she was lifted up into the air by a slightly annoyed anti-Keitaro who was stylishly sporting broken glasses.

Su grabbed him and hugged him, "YAY! Robo-Kei-chan!"

He just sat up with Su still hanging on him. "Oh... Good Morning, Mitsune-san," he greeted nonchalantly. He picked up Su and put her on his back and proceeded to head downstairs with Su giggling happily.

Kitsune just stood there for a few seconds and shook her head, "Man, Naru... You sure do know how to pick 'em."

anti-Keitaro walked down the stairs with Su still riding on his shoulders. He passed by Naru and didn't say a word, scheming to get Keitaro away from her. He put down Su, much to her disappointment and leaned on the counter Naru was next to.

Naru blushed when she saw him, "Uh... Keitaro... what are you doing down here so early?"

He shrugged and slipped off his glasses, "I just wanted to enjoy the morning."

Naru blushed an even deeper red, 'How'd he get so mature...and why am I thinking about him!' she thought.

He noticed her blush and pushed it further, "You look very nice this morning, Naru."

She turned a deep scarlet and stuttered out, "R-R-Really?"

He nodded, turning on the charm.

She blushed even deeper, though now trying to hide it, "Thanks... You're really too sweet, Keitaro..."

He leaned in toward her, as if motioning to kiss her. Naru leaned in too in response... until he picked up the phone that was just behind her. "Oh, sorry Naru. I just wanted to grab the phone to check in with Seta on the dig." he said nonchalantly, walking away like nothing happened.

Naru fumed. "Kei... taaaaaaa... ROOOOOOOOO! HOW DARE YOU LEAD ME ON LIKE THAT!" She charged in for a Naru Punch, hoping to blast him out of the atmosphere.

He turned, anticipating her and ducked.

Naru gasped as she missed. 'Wait, only one person could do that...' she thought. She turned, "You! Impersonating Keitaro like that! I should... I should... OOOH!" she screamed before stomping off.

Anti-Keitaro just looked blank like usual, "Oh shoot. I didn't get her."

Evveryone else in the room sweatdropped. Haruka took a drag on her cigarette and asked him, "What's so funny about pissing Naru off?"

He shrugged, "It's not quite annoyance. I don't believe Naru is good enough to be with Keitaro. Therefore, I will do everything in my power to seperate them."

She looked at him inquisitively, "Why do you think you have the power to make those decisions?"

He tapped his head, "Keitaro, as much of a well-seeking person he is, isn't the brightest bulb in the box. Someone has to make the important decisions for him."

She flicked off the ashes of her cigarette into an ashtray on the counter, "Just as long as Keitaro knows what you're doing..."

A slightly evil grin came to his face as he reclined on the couch, "Of course."

She sweatdropped again, the situation becoming increasingly weirder.

Flipping on the TV, anti-Keitaro began channel-surfing as Haruka watched him with an air of suspicion. 'I don't trust him... But, for all we know he's just a part of Keitaro... a kind of scary part, granted, but a part of him no less,' she thought to herself, taking another drag.

"You know, Keitaro... We need to come up with a name for you. Your being... different... definitely deserves a distinction," she surmised.

"...Oratakei."

"Play on the backwards version of 'Keitaro.'"

"...Right. Maybe something simpler."

He sighed, "Perhaps something more traditional."

She shrugged.

"I choose... Takeshi."

"...Why's that?"

"I just like the name."

"Sounds a bit... boring. I mean, do you know how many boys in Japan have that name?"

He shrugged, "I like the name and that's that."

"You choice..."

"Quite true," he agreed as he switched off the TV and headed for the front door.

Haruka became a bit concerned, "Where are you going?"

He smiled at her, "I'm just going for a walk. Care to come along?"

She blushed for some reason. She then composed herself and managed to keep it long enough to decline.

He shrugged. "Suit yourself," he said, walking out.

* * *

He made his way down to the train station and rode into Tokyo. He looked at no one and made no motion to even make a noise. Occasionally, some girl might blush and make silent comments to her friends or some old lady might daintily smile at him. He sat in total silence, as if in a trance. The train stopped nearby Tokyo Square and he went out of the train as quickly as he could, although still preserving his near-robotic movements. He walked through Tokyo, glancing occasionally at the brightly glowing signs as the sun slowly slid below the horizon. He walked as with one who has no direction, the lights of the city guiding him thorugh a dance with no end...

He looked up as a beat-up sign came into his view. He had walked his way into the more run-down part of the city. The sign before him was old and had evidence of long grime and wear... but he could see it in his mind exactly like the day it was put up.

He pushed open the old and creaking door to reveal a group of old men playing poker.

One of them looked at him and took a puff of the cigarette that he held between his lips. Takeshi conitued to walk in and took a seat at the table.

None of the men bothered paying attention to him and kept playing. They finished their hand and Takeshi was the first to say anything, "Deal me in."

Another man who sat in the corner with his face covered by shadow spoke, "Young men like you shouldn't play this game."

"A man who cannot take risk is a man who cannot live."

"True. But a man who takes to many risks may become the victim of his trust in simple luck."

"But is it not also true that a man's luck may carry him?"

"...Heh. Deal him in."

* * *

-Whoa... mysterious stuff. Sorry about the short chapter but it took me long enough to just get THIS done. Well, I'll leave you guys hanging for now... But stay tuned for the next chapter where we reveal some of the secret history of the elusive enemy that Keitaro/Takeshi faces! Tanoshi mi ni!


	9. The Troubles of Two Personalities

Keitaro Levels Up!

Chapter 9: The Troubles of Double Personalities

* * *

-Oooooh! Havenoname is one of my best reviewers! Thank you for understanding my frustration... Well, to tell you the truth, this was supposed to be just an AU fic that had basically the same plot as the original manga. Now... not gonna do that. Seriously, people like Havenoname are the reason why I've gotten OVER 1,700 hits for this story! I am soooo grateful! Now... I've made a list of the possible pairing that I'm thinking of for this story... Oh, and Rekusho is great too! Oh, I have an explanation for the rushed feeling, Havenoname. I had a lot of trouble choreographing the action scenes so the dialouge around it wouldn't become a little choppy since I had no importance on it... The biggest example of this is when that guy (the white-haired guy) attacks Keitaro the first time, showing some of Takeshi's skill in combat. That scene took me TWO WEEKS to write... T.T So tiring... 

Parings:

O-represents what I'm keeping

X-represents what I've cut

O-Keitaro-Naru (Strangely enough, there's enough interaction in the story to pull it off)

O-Keitaro-Mutsumi (Thank you, Havenoname!)

X-Keitaro-Kitsune (To me she's more interested in Takeshi)

X-Keitaro-Shinobu (Sorry... it's just that she's underage!)

X-Keitaro-Su (Same reason as Shinobu)

O-Keitaro-Mutsumi (I might be able to pull this off if I feature her as a more major character because I believe she's been absent for most of this whole thing...)

X-Keitaro-Haruka (She's his aunt for god's sake!)

O-Keitaro-Motoko (I thinks she's liking his new abilities, if not intimidated by them)

I think that's everything... Oh, review if you think I missed one... or to vote on the pairing. So far I have one vote for Tsuruko (?), Naru is in last place at -2, and... that's all there is. ...WHAT THE HELL, PEOPLE!

Let's see... what else can I do for this?... Oh, I know! Perhaps a preview for upcoming chapters? ...Naaaaah. Yous peoples just have to read it and if I feel like it I'll throw in some kind of vote thing (maybe at the end of this chapter!)

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN ALL NIGHT!" an angry Naru screamed in Keitaro's face. 

He held up his hands in some kind of feeble defense, "Naru, I really don't remember last night at all! I'm serious!"

"You still should have at least called or something!" turning around and walking away in a huff.

Everyone watched her go, their gaze following her footsteps. As soon as she left, their gaze then moved on Keitaro, whose dignity (and body for that matter) was still intact after majorly pissing Naru off. He sweatdropped, "What?"

Haruka patted his shoulder and walked out. Kitsune stared and then started chugging the sake bottle she was holding. Shinobu walked out of the kitchen, about to tell everyone that dinner was ready and just watched everyone else just staring at her sempai. She jumped to a saucy conclusion, blushed, and ran back into the kitchen.

Keitaro just looked around, in a confused daze. Then he looked down and didn't see a city below him... meaning (GASP!) NARU HADN'T LAUNCHED HIM INTO SPACE! His eyes widened slowly, the realization coming at him like a doomed Hawaiian surfer seeing the one wave that will kill him. He looked around at the shocked glances and then jumped up and down for joy as if he was a man who had gotten off Death Row a minute before his execution. "I'M A FREE MAN!" he screamed in glee.

...If only he had seen the stairs. Oh, if only...

He flipped around and his body plummeted down the stairs. Thankfully, he found a quite soft cushion on the way down. That cushion's name was Mutsumi Otohime.

She blushed down at him with a smile and asked, "Enjoying them, Kei-kun?"

He drooled and then ran screaming back toward the Hinata House... only to be met with Naru's fist. The familiar sound of "UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" brought everything back to normal. Mutsumi just did her trademark ditzy smile and walked up the stairs, oblivious to Keitaro's flight path above her.

"Damn pervert feeling up everything female that moves," Naru grumbled in greeting to Mutstumi.

"Fu fu..." she replied, somehow giving even more evidence that she liked being groped.

Takeshi flew back to the steps and rubbed the back of his head, "Good thing that potted plant was there. He was getting kind of whiny." He looked at Mutsumi and Naru and inquired, "When did I come back here?"

Mutsumi giggled (again, pure ditz style) and noticed, "Oh, Kei-kun! You didn't tell me you let Su-chan experiment on you!"

He sweatdropped and deadpanned, "Uh... no. I'm Takeshi. Not Kei-kun." He sighed and pulled off his glasses and slipped them into his shirt pocket.

Mutsumi held up a hand to her mouth to cover a giggle, "Looks like Kei-kun's had a few too many... Fu fu fu..."

Naru sweatdropped heavily while Takeshi let a mischievous smile play across his lips. He took Mutsumi's hand and began to lead her into waltz, putting on as much charm as he could muster.

Mutsumi blushed and danced with him, causing Naru to scream and run inside to gather the others screaming, "TAKESHI'S TRYING TO MOLEST MUTSUMI!"

Naturally, Kitsune was in the front of the pack trying to get a peek... meaning she was on the bottom of the pile when the all tripped on the front step.

Mutsumi watched him in awe and gushed, "Kei-kun... You're so... manly!"

He pulled her close, "Well then, m'lady, shall we go to dinner?"

"So chivalrous..." she dreamily spoke with a giggle.

Large mechanical wings quite ungracefully protruded from his back and they flew away, Mutsumi's blush blazing.

Just then a vein popped out of Kitsune's head (mostly from drunkness) and screamed, "Why can't **I** get a date like that!"

* * *

-Sorry, people, but that's all you get for now. Oh, and if you review, I'll write you guys your own special message from any character you want! SO REVIEW! This story is nearly the highest one ever in reviews for me. Seriously, push the freakin' button! But don't worry. The next one'll be muuuuuch better. In fact, I'll give you a hint of what it'll be about! While Mutsumi and Takeshi are on their date (Trust me, it'll get awkward when they get back.) The mysterious enemy attacks the Hinata House! Can Motoko fight him until Keitaro comes to the rescue! WAIT UNTIL I GET SOME OTHER WORK DONE! 


	10. The Date

Keitaro Levels Up!

Chapter 10: Ambush! _Don't let your blade break, Motoko!_

-First off, I'll go ahead and do some responses for the (!) three reviews I got.

Havenoname- You know... I think you're the only non-writer on this site who isn't an asshole who flames everyone and I really enjoy your comments! So, keep it up because most of your feedback is helping me a lot. And as a special gift, a message from Tsuruko!

Tsuruko: Hello there, Havenoname... You've been making him very happy so I'll make you happy... Oops. giggle My gi top just came open... (Note: I'm not a perv. I can just write smut if I feel like it... if you can even call what I just did smut.)

Now then... speaking of assholes...

de DUMBASS!- Howdy there. You live in Florida? The place where America goes to die? Happy joy. First off, I'M SICK AND TIRED OF ALL THE !#$ING NARU BASHING! Seriously, I know she's a pretty insane bitch and I can't stand her myself BUT I don't want to listen to you whining about it. She's actually a good person at heart... just violent. And you know what, I don't live at your house and I don't live in Florida and this is MY story and if you want Keitaro to not get beat up so much then YOU WRITE A STORY ABOUT IT AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! This is why this is then... next I'll tally the votes.

Naru: ...Back up to -1.

Tsuruko: Right in the lead with 2.

...How is it that no one wants to vote on this? If you guys can't give me more ideas this might keep going on forever... (though I think most of you would like that.)

* * *

The rest of the afternoon of Takeshi and Mutsumi's date had gone by as slowly as possible for the girl's back home. Kitsune had drunk herself to sleep, Motoko was training, Shinobu was making dinner, and Naru was breaking things in frustration. So, you know, absolutely normal day. Now if we shift to Mutsumi and Takeshi however... it was quite the opposite... 

"Oh, Kei-kun! You didn't have to bring me to this expensive French restaurant!" she gushed.

"Anything for you, Mu-chan," he said, giving his teeth one of those strange glitter things that you see on toothpaste commercials.

But enough of that, TIME FOR THE ROMANTIC FLASHBACK!

_As they flew out over the city, Mutsumi couldn't help but stare at "Kei-kun's" amazing metal wings._

_"Like them, do you?" Takeshi asked._

_She giggled and just clinged to him a little tighter, taking in his scent like a love-sick schoolgirl._

_Takeshi inwardly drooled at the sensation of Mutsumi so... erm... close. 'She sooooo sooooft...' he thought, perverted ideas jumping into his head._

_He landed down behind a dumpster, retracting his wings and "wincing" for effect._

_Mutsumi blushed and ran her fingers down his back, "Does it hurt, Kei-kun?"_

_He smiled at her, working his charm already, "Not now it isn't." He slipped his arm around her waist and put on another smile, "Shall we go?"_

_Montage: (romantic acoustic guitars play in the background) Mutsumi and Takeshi riding a ferris wheel, she blushing and he plotting, Mutsumi with cotton candy all over her face and Takeshi laughing, Mutsumi carrying a huge Generically Super-Cute Japanese cartoon-derived doll after Takeshi won it for her in the Rifle Game, The two of them holding hands and walking on a boardwalk, fireworks lighting in the sky. End montage._

_END FLASHBACK... NOW!_

He held up his glass and toasted his glass to her, "To a wonderful night."

She was already a little tipsy so she just sipped her wine in reply.

He smiled, the wheels turning in his head.

But enough of that... I'd better tell you guys what happened back at the Hinata House while all this romance was going on...

* * *

Motoko swung her sword around absent-mindedly, fixated on understanding this situation. 

She though back to the black-haired boy that she found in the woods a few days ago... She gazed off into the sky, dreaming about his raven-black locks that just accentuated his amazing blue eyes... She stopped, blushing profusely and then whacking herself with her bokken.

"NO! NOOOOOOO! I can't be in love again!" she screamed and then started beating herself in the head. After being unable to knock herself out she went inside to put some ice on the giant red blotch that was her forehead.

Naru tapped her pencil on the answer sheet. She had been fuming all last night and all today about Mutsumi and Keitaro going out... She snapped her pencil in half and her eyes burned, "I HAVE TO STOP THEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!" She jumped up and grabbed her coat, making a mad dash toward the door... only to be stopped by a... HELICOPTER!

A short black-haired girl with a cat on her shoulder stepped out and addressed Naru, "Where is my Onii-chan?"

Naru gave her the weird eye, "Like I care. Now get out of my way." She tried to push past her but this crazy goth chick was stronger than she looked.

The girl walked down and then slapped Naru suddenly, "You should remember your manners, Miss." She then picked up Naru and threw her back into Hinata House. "Now... Tell me what you've done with my Onii-chan!"

She jumped up and charged at her, screaming, "I don't even know who the hell your 'Onii-chan' is!" She threw as many punches as she could and the girl just dodged.

She grabbed Naru's fist and forced her to her knees, "I...am Kanako Urashima. Where is my Onii-chan, Keitaro?"

She spat at the ground, "That pervert? I could care less where he is..."

Kanako drew back her hand and slapped Naru across the face, "Don't you **dare** talk about my Onii-chan like that!"

"EVIL CUTTING SWORD!"

Kanako threw up her arms and was thrown back a few feet, but just flipped onto her feet effortlessly.

Motoko walked to the top of the steps and whipped out her sword menacingly. "You have no business with us here. The one called Keitaro Urashima is on a...," she gulped, "...date."

Her eyes slowly narrowed, "...Where?"

Motoko jumped up and sliced down towards Kanako, "I'll die before I let an insane girl like you find him!"

She jumped away and pulled out a rope from behind her, "Insane, am I!" She threw the rope and caught it around Motoko's arm, pulling her up the steps.

Motoko let her arm go forward and then pulled it back with all her force, throwing Kanako down the steps as she pulled the rope off her arm.

Both of them were breathing hard, staring daggers at each other as Haruka walked out.

She took a drag on her cigarette and deadpanned, "Oh, Kanako. I didn't realize you were here..."

...BACK TO THE DATE!

* * *

The second after they clinked glasses together... the water exploded. 

A certain white-haired psychopath cackled from above them and screamed, "That was a warning shot, Urashima, Keitaro! GIVE ME THE STONE OR EVERYONE WILL DIE!

Takeshi sighed and looked over at Mutsumi, "Forgive me, my dear... This will only take a moment." He jumped up out of his chair and hovered up to where the enemy was, bringing out the sounds of awe from the surrounding patrons.

He smirked at him, "You know... Your plan has only one flaw. I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. Now then, why don't we get this over with now, my steak's getting cold."

His opponent gritted his teeth in anger. "FINE! NOW DIE!" he growled, flying straight at Takeshi, energy flying off of his fist.

Takeshi just dodged, yawning.

A white lock of hair flipped in his face as the enemy grinned back at him.

Takeshi felt searing pain hit his stomach right where the punch flew by. He doubled and growled, "What the hell did you do to me!"

He smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Takeshi growled again, forcing himself straight again, "...I thought I should let you off easy, but this time... your ass is MINE!" He charged blue energy into his hands and fired them both straight at the other combatant's face.

He smirked once more as he put his hands together in the middle of his chest (think Kamehameha Wave.) and charged up a massive ball of red energy, firing it just as the blue hit.

Takeshi watched the explosion disappate, the restaurant evacuating in a panic. His eyes widened as he saw his blows didn't connect.

Another smirk as his fingers crackled with energy and his eyes became red aiming reticules. His fists flew in a flurry as Takeshi was whipped and thrown around by more blows than he could see.

* * *

"So, Kanako... you're buying the Hinata House?" Haruka asked her, setting down her tea on the table. 

"...Yes, Haruka-obaasan. Grandma doesn't think the dormitory is making enough money anymore..." She explained, taking a sip of her tea.

Haruka nodded, though inwardly cursing Kistune's rent-skipping ways. "Do you plan on letting the girl's stay here?"

She shook her head, "I need people to help me run the inn. Not lazy slackers... unless they want to work, that is."

Haruka sweatdropped.

* * *

Bokken- For those who don't know, it's just Japanese for "wooden sword"  
-Onii-chan- informal Japanese for 'big brother'-Obaasan-aunt

* * *

Heeeeee! Cliffhanger! So... will Takeshi survive? Why is Kanako **really **buying Hinata House? And does anybody think Mutsumi is even REMOTELY aware of what's going on? ...Review. Now. THE BUTTON COMMANDS YOU! 


	11. Battle! The Mysterious Warrior Appears!

Keitaro Levels Up!

Chapter 11: Fight Scene! _Takeshi vs. the Unknown Fighter!_

Sup, peoples? It'sa me again and this time, it's all about the action!

But first... time to respond to some reviews!

LionHeart5488- Yeah... I guess I can't please everybody. Yeah, my fight scenes suck. That one I wrote in about... ten minutes. No revisions or anything. So yeah, it blows. That's why I'm writing **this** chapter!

(YAAAAY!)Havenoname- Once again, thankee kindly! Aaaaand... for your continued support and love, GIFT! Tsuruko: -leads you into the back room for... "wrestling"- Anyways, I absolutely LOVE Dragonball Z! I just hope the next part of the series After Fighting (Dragon Ball AF) comes to the US. THEY HAVE SUPER SAIYAN **5 **IN IT! -ahem- Thanks for the compliment on the entrance for Kanako. ...To tell you the truth, I was meaning to do it five chapters ago...but I think it worked out well. Oh, and if you like DBZ, you'll LOVE the fight scene in this one. Yeah... the date's over... Sorry. But I'm thinking about having a second date where Takeshi will "make up" for the previous one. Oh, by the way, do you have AIM? We should exchange screennames. Yeah, I'm setting up Kanako to be waaaaaaay scarier than she was ever portrayed. Seriously, being able to imitate ANYONE! That scares the hell outta me. And yeah, I have a few ideas for putting in Tsuruko... I just don't like them. No offense, I'm just not into Keitaro/Tsuruko. But I do agree with you that she's a fine woman. And really, I have no way to show you the MASSIVE amounts of gratitude for all the support. You're a great guy too! Oh, and I want to see Bio Broly SOOOO bad. Woe is the poor anime fan! -cries-

pete0- T'ankee bery much, mon. (I need to stop watching The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) um... I think you mean 'story'.

* * *

Yeah... could anybody out there tell me if responding to reviews are prohibited? And pleeeeease don't fail me like you did when I asked about the Dark Icon Writers.

* * *

Takeshi gritted his teeth and faced his attacker, "I still don't understand... What do you want from me!" 

His enemy grinned, "I am Ryonoichi. What do I want? I want the awesome power that's coursing through your veins."

The now pissed-off Takeshi glared at him, "My power source is a simple fusion harmonics generator! Same as yours!"

He grinned once more, "Wrong. Your power **is** a fusion harmonics generator but the material that causes the fusion is a sacred stone that holds the Powers of the Sacred: The Stone of Shamar."

"We are not gods! This power is just machinery! Technology! Powers of the Sacred are beyond the control of mortals!" Takeshi almost pleaded.

Ryonoichi's eyes narrowed as power surged up around him, his eyes changing into the red reticules again. "We shall see..."

Takeshi readied himself and powered up his wings, their rainbow incandesence burning in anticipation.

They charged at each other at full speed, battle cries echoing across the water. Suddenly, Takeshi twitched and Ryonoichi flew right past him into a street lamp. He flipped around, a red imprint on his face, "What kind of game are you playing!"

Takeshi spun around and grinned, "Come and get me." He turned and flew away in an explosive flash of light.

The aggressor charges after him, a comet's tail of red energy streaking behind him.

Mutsumi looked arund the now-empty restaurant, "Hmm... I wonder where Kei-kun is... Oh well! At least now I don't have to pay the check.. Fu fu fu fu..."

She slipped out, not knowing the gravity of the conflict around her... again.

Takeshi sped on with Ryonoichi on his tail and blazing mad. Takeshi kept glancing back worriedly as he slowly gained and their speeds neared supersonic. They spun around in a never-ending barrage of energy attacks and dealy blows until they broke away and flew at each other again to start the dance all over. Neither seemed to be getting the other hand, until Ryonoichi broke the rhythm and hurtled Takeshi to the ocean.

Takeshi hit the water hard and slipped below the surface, air bubbles floating upwards.

Ryonoichi hovered above, waiting. "Come now! That can't be ALL you're capable of!" he yelled down with a cackle.

A geyser spewed from the water and he gasped, the water blocking his vision. His chin suddenly pulled the rest of his body far up into the air and was smashed down into the water himself.

Takeshi wiped a trickle of blood off his lip. "Heh," was his only reply.

Ryo slowly ascended from the waves, his hair damp and sticking to his flushed face. "Not bad..."

Takeshi's smirk was short-lived as a sudden explosion through him backwards into the clouds.

The grin on the other combatant's face was wide and eerie, his hands smoking from the energy of that last attack.

Keitaro was bewildered as he kept floating up through the clouds. "Hmmm... I didn't know Naru had that good of an arm... GWAAAAH!" he screamed as Ryonoichi rocketed towards him.

He flipped over and activated his rocket feet and tried to do an Astro Boy escape manoeuver... which didn't work.

The now extremely pissed-off Ryonoichi glided below Keitaro with a laser sight over his eye and a weapon resembling a rocket though waaaay more cool screamed, "WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" After which he blasted the ever-loving s**not** out of him.

Still somewhat not dead, he managed to pull away from the power-crazed Ryo and put all of the power in his rockets towards blasting his way back to Japan. He ground his teeth together, summoning up the will and...

* * *

-Back in Hinata- 

The girls all sat around the table in silent discussion. Kistune was the first to speak up, "I don't know about you guy, but I say she has no right to make us work our asses off in our own house!"

Motoko tapped her sword against the floor, "As much as I agree with you, Mitsune... She does own the Hinata House... er... Inn now. We have to do what she wants if we don't want to be thrown out..."

Shinobu stuttered in her say, "Um... I d-don't think it'll be so bad... At least we won't be thrown out..."

Su just stuffed a banana in her mouth.

Kitsune tapped her chin in thought, "Well, Motoko-chan... Maybe you're right... But hey," she winked, "Think about all the cute guy that we'll see!"

Shinobu and Motoko blushed beet red and Naru just looked annoyed.

Naru now spoke up, "I dunno... I think something fishy is going on here... I mean, why would should come back at a time like this? You'd think it would make more sense if Keitaro wasn't around..."

Shinobu stood up, "Au... it's almost lunchtime... So I'll go get Kanako and start cooking right after that..." She walked out and the fiery debate continued.

Kanako sat on the floor of Keitaro's room, photos of him and other various possesions of the floor in front of her. Kuro sat outside in front of the door, curled up and asleep.

She looked down at his smiling face in the pictures and staring at them in wonder. She pulled out the only photo of the two of them and glanced longingly at the only true smile she ever had... She put down the photo with the rest of them and started looking through the closet.

She pulled out a box labelled "Keitaro Winter Clothing" and flipped open the flaps. She delicately lifted one of the perfectly folded shirts and closely examined it, her face beginning to redden.

Her onii-chan's wondrous scent wafted up to her nose and she couldn't dare resist wanting more, she slowly lowered her face into the collar as Shinobu slid open the door.

"Uh... Kanako... That's... That's sempai's shirt... But you're his sister. Why would you do that?" she questioned, scared and puzzled.

Kanako stared daggers back at her, "So you saw that, did you?"

* * *

-Somewhere else- 

Keitaro used up the last of his rocket energy and started gliding towards earth. He could tell he was over some land mass, but his fatigue clouded his vision.

Ryo loomed behind him, waiting to get into firing range again.

Keitaro's altitude kept dropping as Ryo's rocket loaded into the firing chamber. His eye focused in on him and his finger slowly applied pressure on the trigger... until Keitaro's head collided with a tall pine.

He slid down the wood and out of sight in the tall forest. Ryonoichi hovered above it, now supremely ticked off.

Keitaro fell down into a campsite with none other than Seta. He flashed his trademark grin and said, "Hey, Keitaro! Naru send you into the stratosphere again?"

* * *

DONE! Well, not quite what I expected but it's a taste of the level of action that's in the upcoming battles. Uh... seriously, Havenoname, you neeeeed to have an AIM screenname. We GOTS to get in touch. So... Ciao for a-now. Oh, and sorry for the shortness. I got lazy.  



	12. Feelings of Love?

Keitaro Levels Up!

Chapter 12: Short Break: _Feelings of Love?_

Woo... Sorry about the long time in between the last chapter and this one, I decided to take a little break. Seriously, I had no time... Between school and this, I WENT CRAZY! Not really, but you know. Anyways, I'll just take a moment to thank, question the motives of, and beg some of the people that reviewed last chapter!

Wait... they just banned that. So never mind. Heeeeey, a reply link? Sweeeeeeeeet!

Oh, and keep the reviews coming, guys! Just no more voting. I'm gonna do whatever the hell I want now. YOU BLEW YOUR CHANCE!

Oh, and to the administrators: I'm not changing my previous chapters and getting rid of the reviewer responses. Deal with it. I'm not going to do it in the future and I don't have the time to change all of the previous chapters.

SO ON WITH STOOF!

* * *

With screeching tires Seta made a final stop off at Hinata House and dumped out all of his cargo... meaning Keitaro was buried underneath someone else's luggage. 

Josh hopped out of the van and grabbed up most the gear, handling weight that looked pretty impossible...

Keitaro was too depressed to notice. "Man... what the hell has Takeshi been doing? I could've almost died back there... I need to fix this and soon..."

_Oh, don't be a wimp._

This was all your fault to begin with!

_Hmph. I misunderestimated him. That's all._

And just WHAT were you doing last night?

_Trying to get you laid so you might loosen up a little!_

"WHAT!" he screamed out loud.

Josh glanced back at him with a raised eyebrow. He walked down to Keitaro, "Come on... I wanna talk to you about something."

The hapless cyborg could only sweatdrop. "Er... Yeah? What is it?" _It better be worth my time._

"Well... I just want you to be aware of the possibility of you... never seperating from Takeshi." he said, the glare on his glasses hiding his expression.

_Yes! I'm never leaving!_

"B-B-But you can't be serious! I mean, he's insane!" the not only hapless but now luckless Keitaro stuttered out.

"Well, I said "seperate" not "join"," he explained. "Your two psyches could reintegrate and you would return to your original state... well... mentally, that is.

"Er... how could we... join?" he hesitantly asked, wanting to get rid of the crazy** in **his head so he could get on with the crazies **outside** of his head.

Josh let down his serious face for a second and sweatdropped, "I'm not quite sure yet, you see..."

A mallet flew out and bashed Keitaro over the head.

Takeshi put it down and demanded, "Can you seperate us and put me into a cybernetic copy of this fool!" wincing slightly from the bump that he put on his head...

"Interesting," Josh noted, ignoring the grimacing Takeshi, "You have limited motor control even when unconcious..."

"Well, I WAS concious, damn it! Can you do it or not?"

...Josh just kept walking.

In a huff, he blasted up and onto the top step, only to meet Kanako in a traditional Japanese kimono.

"Welcome back... onii-chan..." she said, blushing like mad.

He blinked and walked right past her.

Keitaro grabbed his collar from behind Takeshi and pulled him back. _Say hello to her! And mention how much she's grown up since the last time I saw her!_

Takeshi scratched his head... "Er... Hi, Kanako-chan... Um... you look bigger since the last time I saw you... or whatever..."

She blushed even more (if that was physically possible) and then grabbed her precious "onii-chan" into a big hug... and wouldn't let go.

"Uh... Kanako... it's hard to breathe like this... Ergh..." he managed to get out before oxygen deprivation set in...

Kitsune walked out carrying a half-empty (She's a pessimist because she wants more) bottle of sake and winked, "Now isn't that cute?"

He sweatdropped and tried to get her off, now pushing on her shoulders and grunting and twisting... but to no avail.

You know what's funny? Kanako had absolutely no idea what was going on because she was trying to figure out how he managed to smell soooo good without any effort at all! Oh, and the even better part was she was still holding on when Naru drop-kicked Keitaro in the head for "not telling her that she was his sister". Yeah... it was pretty funny.

When Kanako finally came up for breath she found that her beloved "onii-chan" had someone used the "Body Transfer Technique" of ninja fame and escaped into Hinata House to have illicit relationship stuff with that brunetter whore... or so she thought. It was in reality that he was having illicit relationship stuff with the whore who smelled of watermelons.

FLASHBACK!

* * *

_He ran in, panting and wheezing. "That's my sister... good grip..."_

_Shinobu ran out to see what was wrong and ran back into the kitchen to get some aspirin and a towel and came back to see that he'd already been dragged off..._

_Motoko walked in from her midday training to notice Shinobu just standing in the middle of the living room... "Shinobu-chan? Are you all right?"_

_She started bawling, "He'll never notice me! Not eeeeverrrrrr! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"_

_Motoko blinked and gave her an awkward hug, not sure what to do... "Um... there, there, Shinobu... Um... He doesn't know what he's missing?"_

_Her eyes glistening with tears, she looked up at Motoko with blushing red cheeks and cute, puffy eyes, "Really?"_

_She blushed, "Of course."_

_Takeshi had been dragged upstairs by Mutsumi into Kitsune's room. _

_She giggled, "I saw you were in some trouble there so I thought it might be best to get you away from your little fan. Fufufufufu... You two look so cute together!"_

_He looked up at her, rugburn covering his face, "Yeah... I know. Cute. Wonderful." He flipped over, exhaling the trademark "Death Moan" of puking and/or fatigue._

_"Why'd you bring me in here?" he asked, sitting up. _

_She pulled his back down, his head in her lap. "Rest. You've had a long day. And it was the closest one, silly. Fufufufu..."_

_He would've mentioned to her about Kitsune's room being in the middle of the hall, a good seven or eight feet away from the stairs, but when has she ever listened to ANYTHING reasonable?_

_Takeshi sat there thinking, Mutsumi running her fingers through his hair. He opened his mouth to tell her not to interrupt his thinking by making romantic gestures with his fingers but then he got an idea._

_He turned over and slid in close. "Oh, Mu-chan... I can't believe I forgot to compensate you for interrupting our date last night..."_

_She giggled and blushed, "Oh, don't worry. It was lovely..."_

_He pulled off his glasses and slipped them into his pocket, looking up at her again, turning on all the charm he could muster..._

_She looked at him, already into it. "What are you doing, Kei-kun? I thought you had Na-" she started only to be interrupted by Takeshi's lips crushing onto hers._

_...I think you can figure out where this is going._

_

* * *

_  
Well, I wanna get up a quick chapter so you guys can get to the reviewing! There's going to be a part 2 to this so watch out for that! Tanoshimini!


	13. Feelings of Jealousy?

Keitaro Levels Up!

Chapter 13: _Feelings of Jealousy?_

_

* * *

_  
Keitaro woke up bleary-eyed at the new day's sun. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and tried to sit... only to be pulled back down by an arm.

'_What the hell?_' he thought, pulling back the sheet some.

"...OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

He jumped up off the futon, taking a sheet with him to cover his... you know. His face burned as he waved his free arm around screaming, "I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRY!"

Mutsumi sat up, rubbing her eyes. She smiled over at him, "Coming back to bed, Kei-kun? Fu fu fu fu..."

...Keitaro did the only thing he could think of and bolted. Screaming. But of course we can come to expect that.

He sped down the hallway and charged down the stairs, only to be hooked by the ankle by a rope. "Hootah!" he yelled in surprise, struggling while being dragged back up the stairs.

Laid flat on his back, dazed, he tried to look around at who had attacked him. The room was dark, the only light coming from the few candles on the shelves. Keitaro sat up again and raised an eyebrow at the sight of Kanako staring at him, almost as though hungrily.

"Um... Kanako-chan? Why'd you drag me in here?" he tenatively asked.

She stared daggers at him even though she forced on a smile, "What were you doing with Otohime-san?"

He wiped the sweat off his forehead, "Hehe. Pretty hot in here, isn't it? Erm... I wish I knew, Kanako-chan. I just woke up there, I sweat-I mean, swear!"

Her forced smile grew even larger as Keitaro could see the anger in her eyes moving away from him. "Well, you just head downstairs and get dressed, okay? Okay." She kicked him out into the hallway again and he dashed for his room as soon as his feet touched the floor.

He made it safely to his room and pulled on some clothes. Taking a deep breathe to steady himself, he went to breakfast.

He noticed Shinobu turning red and looking away every time she saw him... He touched her shoulder and asked, "Is something wrong, Shinobu-chan?"

She jumped and screamed, "Kyaaaa! Oh, senpai! I'm sorry... I didn't notice you there..."

He looked at her with concerned eyes, "Shinobu-chan? Are you upset about something?"

She broke down into tears, "Senpai... They want me to leave..." Her sobs brought a lump in Keitaro's throat as her tears moistened his shirt.

He put his arms around her into a fatherly hug, "Shinobu-chan, who wants you to leave?"

"My parents..." she sniffled, "They're afraid that I'll be hurt being here... but I don't want to leave you and Naru-sempai..."

"It's okay, Shinobu-chan..." he cooed softly... until Naru walked in.

Her face burned with (jealousy) anger and screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SHINOBU!"

Shinobu tried to shield him with her body... if only it had worked. Naru took one straight to his face and his neck cracked to one side.

Takeshi's pissed off face crackled back into place. "How... DARE YOU?

Naru took a step back while Shinobu moved away from him...

Takeshi's knuckles cracked as he made them into fists. "What the hell is wrong with you! All he ever does for you is be nice and you just beat the hell out of him because you can't stand seeing him with another woman! You little bitch..." he said with a tone of rage, stepping towards her.

Naru was speechless, recounting the acts that she'd done over the last two or three years...

Takeshi's fist sped through the air towards her, but stopped a milimeter from her streaming tears.

Motoko walked in and dropped the plate she had and it shattered on the floor. She drew her sword and demanded, "URASHIMA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Takeshi's face twisted into a grin, his eyes dripping with insanity, "I'm going to teach her... a lesssssson." He brought up his hand and concentrated a blue ball of energy in it, the glow illuminating the room.

Motoko's blade hit him across the chest and flung him through the wall, his battle cry echoing through the house.

She knelt down and touched Naru's shoulder, "Are you all right, senpai?"

Naru knocked away her hand, "Just leave me alone!" She rushed past Motoko and up the stairs.

She stared down at her blade for a while before sheathing it. She felt much more relaxed after the click of the hilt connecting to the sheath.

She stared out into the wild forest that Takeshi was thrown to.

'...Urashima...'

* * *

Woo! Not bad, eh? Well, for starters, I'm weaning off my hiatus now, but it won't be completely finished until the end of January. So, stay tuned for the next! -DT 


End file.
